Dalton Reform School for Boys
by ER Lovelace
Summary: Kurt's dad decides he's safer at a reform school. One-shot-turned-chaptered, badboy!Blaine,
1. Chapter 1

**Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. Does contain characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the doors of Dalton Reform School for Boys, annoyed that his father made him come to a reform school. Burt had sworn Kurt would be safe from Dave Karofsky there, and Kurt wondered if his father understood what a reform school actually <em>was<em>. The only upside was that he got to wear his own clothes instead of some stupid uniform.

On the surface, it seemed like McKinley, only no girls. Students milled about, trying in vain to skip class. Upon seeing two boys practically having sex in the hall, he took comfort in the thought that he wouldn't be harassed here.

Kurt walked into his first class, French, and sat down in a random seat. He didn't think anything about it until 15 minutes into class when a boy with a tight white V-neck, dark jeans, and a black leather jacket came in, whistling as if he hadn't just been late to class. He plopped himself into the teacher's chair, putting his feet up on the desk, and continued whistling.

"Get in your seat, Anderson." The teacher said, not looking away from what she was writing on the chalkboard in front of her.

"Can't. New kid's sitting there." The boy grinned, winking at Kurt. He felt heat rise to his face as everyone turned to look at him. "But if you insist." He said, standing and casually making his way to Kurt. He picked up the notes Kurt had been writing and Kurt looked up at him, surprised at how short he was. the boy sat down on his desk, placing Kurt's notes against his thigh and winking again.

Kurt blushed, earning a few cat-calls from some of the other students. 'Anderson' smirked, leaning down closer to Kurt. "All I can see right now is you, sprawled under me, flushed with desire and screaming my name."

"Blaine Anderson, at least stop talking so I can continue the lesson and hopefully teach you kids something."

"I've learned something over the weekend, Ms. Borne. Do you wanna hear it?" Blaise asked, earning cheers from his classmates. He looked back at Kurt.

"Blaine, I will send you to the principal!" The teacher yelled, but the dark-headed boy ignored her.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" He asked, earning laughs, cat-calls, and cheers among his friends. The teacher looked furious and embarrassed and like she was going to hit him. Glancing at the clock, Kurt swiftly responded.

"Désolé, vous allez devoir utiliser votre main ce soir, mais je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup d'expérience avec ça." Kurt replied, grabbing his notes and putting them into his binder. He stood up and left as the bell rang, drowning out the massive cheers and calls of "BURN!" and the like.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson watched the new kid, Kurt Hummel, leave his French class, smirking. <em>Well, this is <em>definitely_ going to be fun, isn't it?_ He thought to himself, grinning.

* * *

><p>AN: Blaine said, "Would you sleep with me tonight? Would you sleep with me?" and Kurt said "Sorry, you are going to have use your hand tonight, though I am sure you have plenty of experience with that." Sorry if the French is wrong, I used Google Translate, since I can't _actually_ speak French.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Because of popular demand, I decided to continue this, though I highly doubt any of these will be as good as the first. So far I have three parts, this being the second, and after I figure out what to do in the fourth, I'll post the third. ^_^

**Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. Does contain characters from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>Kurt huffed angrily as he sat at a lunch table in Dalton. He hated the place. It was full of boys who made Puck look like a teacher's pet.<p>

No one paid attention in class, the teachers were disrespected abd simply accepted it, and he'd been groped anonymously twelve times. He would not have been surprised if the infamous Mr. Anderson himself was behind them.

News of the boys' enoucnter in French that morning had spread like the plague, and while no one apporached him directly, he could hear the whisperes and feel the stares. When he opened his locker after third period, it was full of slips of paper that all said the same thing: Ton cul a l'iar bien dans ces pantalones, mais je suis sûr qu'il ressemble mieux sans eux." Kurt scoffed in disgust, knowing there was only one person who could (and would) do that.

After unburying his books, he rushed to get to lunch, only to see that the only availabletable was near the trash. Kurt huffed, but sat down, getting him back to the present down.

He hated this school. If you could even call it that.

"Ah, mon beau garçon, eating alone?" Kurt closed his eyes, trying to will the owner of the voice away with his mind, but to no avail. "I see you brought your own lunch. Our reform school lunches under you?" Kurt forced himself to take deep breaths, imagining Mercedes here calming him down.

"For your information, the only thing under me is you, you..._dwarf._" Kurt snapped, instantly feeling better.

"I prefer the term _hobbit_, thank you."

"Really, dwarf? That's too bad."

"Dwarves and hobbits are two very different things." Blaine said, taking a huge bite of his cheeseburger. "For one thing, dwarves are shorter than hobbits."

Kurt swallowed the bile in his throat before answering. "You must call yourself a hobbit to make yourself feel better, deluding yourself into thinking something shorter than you." Blaine sneered.

"Look, I don't know where the hell you came from, or how it worked there, but this is _my_ school. I _own_ this place, Hummel, and as much fun as it is watching youget flustered, I don't take well to people threatening my authority. So please, end it, and your sassiness. Because honestly, it just makes me want to push you against that wall, rip your fancy clothes off, and screw you until you're just a floundering mess screaming my name." Kurt flushed before standing and dumping his almost-full bottle of Gatorade over the darl-haired boy's head and walking away.

"Go back to where you came from!" Blaine yelled at him. _I wish I could._ Kurt thought, but didn't stop.

"Only when you go back to the Shire, Frodo." Kurt called over his shoulder and walked to his next class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not as witty, I think, as the first one, but still good.

I think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. May have character's from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.**

A/N: I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be up, because I have no inspiration (I am anxiously awaiting Dalton) for this at the current moment. I apologize, but you have already been warned that my updating is sporadic.

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the Gatorade incident, Kurt and Blaine were still constantly bickering, and more than once the two were stuck in the principal's office together (Kurt never got into any serious trouble.)<p>

Kurt was in Music Appreciation when his phone rang. Looking at the screen, he saw his dad's picture flashing. He rushed outside into the hallway to answer, easily bypassing the sleeping teacher. Upon entering, he was shaking slightly and rushed to get his things and wrote a quick note for when the teacher woke up. He half-ran to his locker, opening it hastily and simply shoving all of his books inside it. He rushed outside, only to realize he had no ride. His car was in the shop after he'd had engine problems and Carole had dropped him off. _Oh Carole..._ He thought, wiping away tears.

"Hummel?" Kurt couldn't supress hi groan. He didn't have _time_ for this! Kurt let the tears fall now, he didn't care. "Kurt, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Finn...I have to...and Carole...Lima Hospital...in the shop...no ride...have to get there!" His words were slurred with the tears, and he was shocked to feel Blaine take his hand and lead him toward the parking lot.

"I'll give you a ride." Blaine said, hopping onto the motorcycle waiting there and pulling a helmet on. Kurt simply stared. He had to be hallucinating. That couldn't be an Icon Sheene. His dad had raved-_his dad._ Pulling on the second helmet, he straddled the bike and wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly. Puck had taken him on one before-never one like _this_, but nevertheless. "Hold on tight." Blaine mumbled before they shot off, whizzing past and between cars as Blaine sped (quite literally) to Lima Hospital. Blaine hadn't even had time to turn the bike off before Kurt was off, running into the hospital. He found his father there with a heavily bandaged but otherwise fine, Finn.

"Carole. Is she...did they..." Kurt couldn't finish the questions, unsure of whether or not he wanted to know the answers or not.

"She's in ICU. We can't visit her, but we've been asking nurses about her condition every half-hour." Burt explained, hugging his son tightly.

"I can't lose my mom again." Kurt whispered, his fears for his father's ears only. Burt tightening the hug briefly before letting go.

"I know, Kurt. I know." Kurt ran over to Finn, hugging him as well. His step-brother patted his back awkwardly before shuffling away to sit down.

"Um, Kurt, you left your bag." Kurt's head snapped up at Blaine's voice and he mumbled a quick thanks as he took it back. "I called the principaland explained that you had a family emergency. She said you were excused from school for as long as you need. I'll have to bring by your coursework, but that's all."

"Thanks for giving me a ride." Kurt said, suddenly grateful that the other had seen him crying. He gave Blaine a quick intorduction. "Blaine this is Finn and Dad. Dad and Finn, this is Blaine. He's a classmate of mine." Finn didn't respond, but both Burt and Blaine exchanged awkward waves.

"Well, I'll be going. Call if you need anything, okay? I'm happy to help." Blaine walked out, and Kurt, wondering what had happened to the usual Blaine, excused himself and followed. He caught Blaine just as he was getting on his bike.

"Why are you being so nice?" He asked, voice soft and curious, if a bit harsh. The rebel boy looked up and put on his usual smirk.

"You're more fun when you're happy." He responded, starting the engine. "Besides, I don't like...crying. It's just...freaky. I don't like to deal with crying people."

"What, too many sobbing girlfriends for your tastes?" Kurt asked, some of his usual spark returning to him.

"Boyfriends, actually, and again, wrong. People are just prettier when they smile. Especially you." Blaine pulled up the kickstand, smirking. "See you in my dreams." He said and winked before he drove off, leaving Kurt behind him, feeling confused and angry.

A/N: The Icon Sheene:

-Created by Anderw Morris in honor of legendary British Grand Prix champion Barry Sheene, who died in 2003 at 52 years old. Only 52 of these bikes are created, and each has 250 hp, and turbocharged 1400cc. Each is customized iwth a playing card that is hand-painted into the bike by the artist that painted Sheene's halmets.

Blaine has the black Joker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine. May have character's from CP Coulter's Dalton in later chapters.**

A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter...I tried to make it longer, but it just felt right to stop there, like if I added anything to this chapter, it would be wrong, somehow. I dunno, enjoy, I guess.

* * *

><p>Kurt stayed at the hospital for the next four days. He and Finn went home to sleep at night that first day, but very quickly decided that it wouldn't be the same without Carole and Burt. After that, they slept in the hospital with Burt.<p>

Blaine brought his coursework by every afternoon, and didn't say much of anything. He tried to get a rise out of Kurt a couple times, but didn't succeed. Occasionally, Kurt helped him with French a bit, but Blaine went home before ten minutes was over.

It was on that fourth day that the doctor told them that they could see Carole. They had an argument which basically consisted of Burt and Kurt saying Finn should go, and Finn saying Burt should go.

"You're her husband, dude. You should see her first." Finn kept saying. "Don't worry about me, I can go see her after you, it's not a big deal."

"You were her son before I was her husband, Finn. Now, go and see your mother before I have to...I dunno, ground you or something." Burt said, making Kurt smile just a bit. Finn gave in and left to see his mother while the two Hummels stayed in the waiting room.

"I know what you're going through, son. But she'll be okay. She'll pull through. Carole's strong, and so was your mother. She fought it, and Carole will too. Only this time, she'll win." Burt said softly, wrapping his son in a hug.

"I can't stand to lose my mom again, Dad. It was hard enough the first time, but now...I can't, I just can't. And you, losing your wife and now possibly again, I can't even imagine."

"I'm not worried about losing my wife again, Kurt. You know why? Because I know Carole. She's gonna pull through this, I know she will. All we have to do is believe in her." He said, smiling slightly through the tears that had been falling relentlessly for four days.

Finn came back soon after and Burt left. While he was gone, the two brothers didn't say much, except Kurt asking how Carole was, and Finn telling him something about surgery, therapy, and medicine. Burt came back to find Finn, alone, who told him that Kurt had just walked out and said he was going driving for a while. Burt sighed, going back to tell Carole that Kurt would be around later.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in class that day, staring blankly at the board the teacher was writing on. He'd been taking notes for Kurt lately, but today he was just too distracted to do anything. All he could think of was that damned fashionista and how he was doing and if he was okay and how he was holding up and whether or not Crystal (was that her name?) was awake or not. After a few minutes, he just gave up, putting in his headphones and ignoring everything around him. He closed his eyes, thinking about that freaky dream he'd had a few nights ago. The one where he and Kurt got married. He shook his head, opening and his eyes and almost falling out of his seat.<p>

There, in front of him, was Kurt. How in the hell the boy had gotten into the school, he didn't know. Part of him rationalized that it was a daydream, that he was making all of this up in his head. But then Kurt looked at him, and his eyes were bloodshot and slightly puffy, like he'd been crying recently. The Kurt in his dreams never looked like that.

"When'd you get here?" Blaine asked, blinking away his surprise. Kurt just smiled sadly, sitting on top of the desk next to him. When he didn't respond after a few minutes, Blaine repeated the question.

"I need your help, Blaine." He said softly, leaning in close to the boy. "I need your help badly, and if you don't help me, I don't know what will happen."

"What is it? What do you need?" He asked, getting more worried by the second. He didn't care that people were giving him strange looks, all that mattered was that Kurt needed him, and he had to help.

"I need to you to feel the same way. I need you to tell me how you feel, and I need you to do it soon. I need you, Blaine. You, your soul, your feelings, but mostly I need your love. Do you understand?" Blaine nodded, staring in awe and confusion at the boy next to him.

"I understand, Kurt." He whispered. Kurt smiled again, a dazzlingly white smile that made Blaine blink to clear his eyes from the spots in his vision. When he could properly see once more, Kurt was gone. Blaine shot to his feet, looking around the room in search of the boy, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Mr. Anderson, please retake your seat so we can continue." Mr. Phillips said to him, and Blaine just turned, glaring slightly.

"We all know no one gives a fuck what you're teaching, Phillips, and none of us are paying the slightest bit of attention. Now, I have to find Kurt, so you need to just leave me alone, you old shitface." He said, walking out of the classroom and to the rarely-used choir room, climbing out through the low-set window. He half-ran to his bike, starting it up and kicking it off without a second thought to the school behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his car, not bothering to get out once he reached his destination. He stared out the windshield at the massive wall of trees in front of him, trying to work up the will to get out of his warm car and emerge in the cold rain. Sighing, he turned his car off, grabbed the umbrella from the backseat, and got out, immediately opening said umbrella. He made his way up the hill that held the back path, reaching the crest quicker than when he was younger. Wiping away the oncoming tears, he went down the hill—past the gate that never locked, past the other, older, gravestones—and to the only gravestone he truly cared about.<p>

"Hey Mom." He whispered, tracing the engraved letters with his eyes. "How are you? I've been okay. Dad sent me to a reform school, can you believe that? To keep me safe, of all things. Sometimes I think he's going crazy." Kurt laughed a little, placing the lone white orchid in front of the tombstone.

"Carole got in a car crash. She's in ICU. She...needs surgery, and then therapy. And on top of that, she needs some special medicines to help her heal faster and recover from the surgery faster and all this other stuff."

"I'm scared, Mom." He admitted softly, sniffling for the nth time. "I don't want to lose another mother. It was hard enough losing you, and now Carole's...I can't do anything, Mom, I can't help. I'm so worried about her, and I can't do anything about it." He wiped the tears from his face, trying to hold them back. "I don't even know why I'm saying any of this. It's not like you can hear me. You're six feet under." He laughed bitterly then, crying at the same time. "I wish you could hear me. I wish you could be here and comfort me. But you can't, and I have no one."

"You have me." Kurt turned, blinking in surprise at the sight of a rain-drenched Blaine standing behind him, eyes red from what seemed to be crying, and curls matted down, dripping water down his neck and shoulders.

"What are you doing here? How do you even know where this place is? Why are you even here?"

"I...My parents are buried here. I know you lost your mom, and this seemed the most likely place for you to go. I...I was worried, I called Finn, and he said you just ran out, and then I had that dream about you, and I just knew I had to find you. I'm sorry, I know this is a really private thing for you, I should be going, I just...I wanted you to know that you have someone. You've got me. You'll always have me. I will always be here for you, Kurt, I promise you that."

"No I won't. You are going to leave in two months when your sentence is over. And then you'll go back to wherever you came from. You don't even care, you just want to get laid. I'm not like that, Blaine! I don't just want sex!"

"I know! I know, and I thought I did, and god, I do, but not just that! I want to be...I want a relationship, and I want one with you, dammit! I don't even know why! You're sarcastic, and a diva, and cocky, and just annoying, but that day, when I saw you crying, I just...I had to do something, I couldn't stand it! I had to help you, and I just...fuck, I don't know! I just want to be with you, you crazy fashionista!"

"Well...you've already met my parents. And for some...freaky, insane reason...you seem like you'd be okay."

"So...you'll be my boyfriend?"

"No."

"But..."

"I will, however, go on a single date with you. And, if that turns out to be anything more than a trainwreck, I'll go on another. And I'll keep doing that, until one of them is a trainwreck. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Don't be late."


	6. Chapter 6

**Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine.**

A/N: I know some of you probably thought that the last chapter was a good spot to end at, but I didn't think so, so that brings us to _this_ chapter! A bit of angst in this one, but it's cleared up and all fine.

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you?"<p>

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I—"

"What was the one thing that I expressly told you not to do?"

"Kurt, please, I—"

"You were late for our first date, Blaine. I'm not going to forget that! And you asked me out in a _cemetery_! In front of my mother's grave, of all places!"

"Kurt, please! Just listen to me! I can explain!"

"I don't want to hear it! What could've been more important than our first date?"

"It was the anniversary of my parents death! I was...I was at the graveyard talking to them, and then I thought that I should properly introduce myself to your mother, and I got caught up talking to her! I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to lose track of time like that! I would've been there on time, I just...I wanted her to approve of me."

"Is that what you tell all your conquests? Because it won't work on me. My mother's _dead_, Blaine, and she is a very touchy topic with me. Did you think if you brought her into this, I would swoon with love for you? Because all I am doing is thinking of ways to make your grade-point average drop lower than it already has."

"Kurt, please! I'm not lying!" Blaine screamed in frustration, kicking in one of the lockers that was nearest to him as Kurt just walked away from him. "God _dammit! _I can't do anything right, can I?"

Kurt ignored Blaine for a good month before he started to forgive him. He could understand that it was the anniversary of his parents' death, and if he hadn't brought Kurt's mother into it, the teen wouldn't even be upset. He approached the shorter boy, still glaring slightly out of habit.

"What the fuck do you people—oh. Kurt." Blaine blinked, obviously not expecting the boy that was in front of him. "Well? What do you want?" Kurt noted that Blaine's voice was a bit gentler now, though still slightly stiff.

"A second chance. I was blinded by the disappointed I expected from you. I'm truly sorry."

"How's Crystal?" Blaine asked softly, and Kurt saw the doubt flash across his face. "Wait, no...ah, shit, what was her name?" He mumbled, closing his eyes in what Kurt assumed was an attempt to remember.

"Carole?" Kurt supplied, making Blaine nod eagerly. "She's still in the hospital, but she's out of ICU. She's taking a lot of medicines and the doctors are hopeful that she'll be out in a month or so. Why do you ask?"

"Aren't I allowed to be curious about your life? Especially if I'm picking you up at 8 on Friday night." Blaine's signature smirk reappeared as he leaned closer, lips pressed close to Kurt's cheek. "Be sure to wear those jeans I like, alright?" He smirked, dodging the smack Kurt threw at him and pranced away—quite literally.

"Boy, you best calm down." Mercedes said from her spot on Kurt's bed. "It's just a date. It's not like you even really like the boy. Or do you?" She grinned then, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"No! I'm just doing this to get him to leave me alone. That is the _only_ reason." Kurt said, face flushed as he turned back to his wardrobe. "Seriously. I don't know what to wear. I _know_ I have _something_, because my wardrobe is an absolute giant, but I do not know what to wear. You have to help me."

"Alright, alright. So, where are you going? Oh, don't tell me he hasn't told you where y'all are going! That boy needs his—"

"Mercedes. Please. Just help me find clothes." Mercedes sighed and began the hours-long process of looking through Kurt's closet in search of something he would approve of.

"Fine. We are settling with this, since nothing else is ever going to please you." Mercedes said, groaning, after four hours of searching through the wardrobe of the counter-tenor.

They had settled on a black button down shirt with a silver-white vest over it, and the white skinny jeans he had worn the second day of reform school (though Kurt swore it wasn't because Blaine had requested them, it was purely because he liked the way they fit him), and a pair of black dress shoes he would never dare wear to school in fear of them being ruined.

Just as he had finished putting on the finishing touches to his outfit, the doorbell rang. Kurt paled, looking to Mercedes before rushing downstairs only to see his father opening the door. _Oh, this will not be good._ He rushed to his father's side, smiling quickly at Blaine and doing a double take at the sight.

He had entirely expected Blaine to come in his usual attire: v-neck, light acid-washed jeans, boots, and leather jacket. Instead, the motorcycle owner was wearing a very nice looking black button-down shirt and black jeans. The only thing Kurt recognized were the black boots he wore, and Kurt scanned the driveway quickly, searching for the motorcycle he had grown accustomed to seeing.

"You must be Mr. Hummel. It is an honor to meet you, sir." Blaine said, smiling brightly at Burt and shaking his hand. "I have heard so many good things about you, sir. I had hoped to meet Carole as well, but Kurt tells me that she's still in the hospital. I'm so sorry, I wish she wouldn't have to be there, but I understand that it's necessary."

"Yes, well, we all wish her a quick recovery." He said, glancing down at the flowers that Blaine had pulled from seemingly nowhere. "What are those?"

"They're for your wife. I was told they mean good health by a certain someone." He smiled, glancing over the assorted colours of iris to look at Kurt. "Please, give them to her for me. He told me you and Finn were going to see her while we went out. Oh, you must be Mercedes. It's a pleasure, Kurt's told me a lot of good things about you." Blaine smiled, shaking hands with Mercedes quickly before setting the flowers on the entry table.

"Yeah, he's said some stuff about you too." Mercedes said, making Kurt flush with colour. "Anyway, I've gotta get going, I've got a family thing. Mr. Hummel, do you need a ride to the hospital? Kurt can pick you up when he gets back from his...outing." Mercedes grinned, winking at Kurt as she walked outside. Burt nodded, going upstairs to get Finn. From behind Blaine, the diva widened her eyes dramatically and fanned herself while looking at Blaine. Kurt blushed darker, glaring and shooing her away.

"Your dad seems nice. So does Mercedes." Blaine said, receiving a strained smiled in return. "Are all your friends like that?" He asked, nodding goodbye at Finn, whom he'd met at the hospital when he visited Kurt.

"Pretty much." Kurt said, giving Mercedes a glare when Blaine turned to wave goodbye at her. "Some days are worse than others."

"Now, Blaine, I want Kurt home before ten, alright?" Blaine nodded at Burt's words as Kurt closed his eyes and tried to shove his father out the door with his mind. "I don't know where you're going, but you be sure that at ten o'clock, my son's waiting for me at the hospital so we can go home. Alright?"

"Of course, sir. I had actually planned to start back by about nine-thirty, which is more than enough time to get Kurt home and in his car. It was really a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel. Please, give my regards to your wife." He said, smiling, as they watched Burt get into the car with Mercedes. After the three had left, Kurt turned to Blaine with a curious eye.

"Okay, so, where's your motorcycle?" He asked, looking around as though it would suddenly appear.

"Oh, I didn't bring that. I didn't think it would make a very good impression on your father. Here, follow me." Blaine smiled, taking one of Kurt's hands in his and leading him to the sidewalk. They walked only a little ways past Kurt's yard before stopping in front of a sleek, black, expensive-looking car. Blaine opened the door for Kurt, gesturing for him to get in.

"This is...unexpected." Kurt said, sliding in and across the seat so that Blaine could get in as well. The curly-haired teen simply smiled as he shut the door, tapping on the glass that separated the back and front seats. Without a word, the engine started and they were off. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Blaine said, and Kurt caught a glimpse of that mischievous twinkle he was so used to seeing in Blaine's eye before he looked away. "You look great."

"Oh, thanks. You look good. I must say, I was expecting your usual ensemble. It's a nice change." Kurt smiled at Blaine, and got a wink in return. "I see you've returned to your usual personality."

"Oh, of course. What fun would it be if I was a gentleman all night?" Blaine grinned, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It would be a refreshing change, that's for certain." The blue-eyed singer responded, looking out the tinted window to attempt to determine where they were.

In the next twenty minutes, the two made small talk, in which Blaine discovered that Kurt could, indeed, sing counter-tenor, and Kurt discovered that not only could Blaine sing, but he could also play a variety of instruments. Every so often, Blaine would crack a joke and smile at Kurt's laugh, or Kurt would make a snarky comment and feel his heart skip a bit at Blaine's chuckle. Neither was fully aware of it when the car stopped, and Kurt jumped slightly when the door next to Blaine opened. The hazel-eyed musician exited the car and held his hand out to Kurt, who gladly accepted and stepped out of the car to an array of flashing lights, overlapping voices, and Blaine's slightly strained smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: I just wanted to say, Kurt's reaction might have been over the top, but it was his very first date, and Blaine was extremely late for it, after Kurt had expressly told him not to be. I thought it was justified. You should tell me if you thought it was in a review or a private message or something. (Just so you guys know, I am seriously unopposed to private messages, I enjoy getting them, and hearing your opinions. Also, the request from the guessing game thingy on The Twins is finished, I've just gotta type it up and post it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine.**

A/N: An _actual_ Klaine date! :D I think I did okay for this, I've never really done anything like this before, so please tell me what you think! I appreciate constructive criticism.

* * *

><p>To say Kurt was overwhelmed would be an understatement. The understatement of the year, in fact. He knew that Blaine's adoptive family was famous, and that Blaine didn't have their last name, but Blaine had never told him just who his adoptive parents <em>were<em>. And being swarmed with photographers, journalists, and reporters did nothing to quell that curiosity.

Blaine, taking Kurt's hand gently, led him into the restaurant (which was apparently used to things like these, since there were two very big and _very_ _ripped_ men standing at the doorway that stoppered any urge the paparazzi had to follow them into the restaurant) and to a reserved table in back, away from the windows and most of the people.

After they were seated and Blaine had ordered water for them both (in _Italian_, might he add), Kurt sat back and looked at Blaine. Blaine simply scanned the menu, though Kurt was positive that he knew the place well enough that he didn't have to. Blaine glanced up and smiled softly, and Kurt could swear he saw a faint blush on the motorcyclist's cheeks.

"What?" The musician asked, raising a perfectly triangular eyebrow at Kurt. "Never heard anyone speak Italian before?"

"More like, never been swarmed with paparazzi on a first date before." Kurt supplied, raising one of his own eyebrows at the definite blush on the other boy.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I tried to keep it low-profile, but I think they're like psychic or something, because they always seem to know where I'm gonna be. Like the other day, I dropped by Tiffany's to find a decent birthday gift for Ma, and _there they were_! Like...like vultures or something! It's _creepy_!" Blaine said. Kurt's heart almost stopped at the casual way Blaine had "dropped by" _Tiffany's_, but he let it slide in favor of another topic. Before he could start talking, though, Blaine was talking again. "I am sorry, though. I wish they'd leave us alone for a while."

"Us?" Kurt asked, genuinely intrigued. Blaine nodded, finally putting the menu down in order to talk with his hands like he usually did. Kurt assumed it was a musician thing.

"Me, my sister, and my brothers. I have a younger brother, an older sister, and an older brother, in that order. All of which are my parents biological children, in case you were wondering. They've all welcomed me, though. Actually, Theodore didn't have much of a choice. He was born a few months after I was adopted. But Abraham and Elizabeth were wonderful about it, thrilled, really. And, Ma and Pa are always the greatest. They're actually funding this little outing of ours." He smiled, the first real and true smile Kurt had seen since they had arrived.

"You really love your family, don't you?" Kurt asked, hiding a smile of his own. Blaine nodded, still smiling. "Well, why don't you tell me more about them?"

"There's not really much to tell. Elizabeth, the eldest, is 24. She's studying law at Yale, and is currently top of her class for the fifth consecutive year. Abraham is 21, last year of studying medicine to become a veterinarian. He's already got multiple job offers for when he graduates, and after a few years he plans to start his own business. Theodore is 16, and is already planning on becoming a psychologist and is in the first steps of writing a book about teenage psychology. He's a genius, he really is. Abe and Theo were named after Lincoln and Roosevelt, respectively, and Elizabeth after Queen Elizabeth I of England." Blaine smiled bitterly then, as if part of some sad inside joke. "All growing up to become major names in their respective fields, and then there's little old Blaine."

"So why don't you tell me about 'little old Blaine?'" Kurt asked softly as complementary garlic bread arrived via waitress. "I'd love to hear about him."

"So would everyone else." Blaine said, gesturing towards the paparazzi-filled windows (honestly, Kurt didn't understand why they did that; the windows were tinted so much there was no possible way that they could see inside the restaurant). "Well, unlike his siblings, little old Blaine doesn't aspire to be a big shot. Blaine just wants to sit back and become a musician that conveniently has a Masters in Economics." Kurt smiled, and Blaine did the same.

"Sounds like something Mom and Dad wouldn't be happy about."

"Oh no, they're completely supportive. Theo, Abe, and Liz are doing all that stuff because they _want _to. I don't get it, but Ma and Pa haven't pressured them into any of it. Actually, Ma and Pa don't really pressure us to do anything. They've always told us to go for it, do what we love. They just happened to dream bigger than I did." Blaine grinned. Kurt returned the smile, looking down at the menu to hide it.

"Any other interesting things I should know about 'little old Blaine'?" Kurt asked, grinning at his classmate.

"I have 4.7 GPA." Kurt's jaw dropped as the boy across from him chuckled at him. "No, I'm not making it up. I legitimately have a 4.7 GPA. It's because of the way I was raised. We're taught to study as much as possible so we can have a good future, and I've put it to use even in reform school. And let's be completely honest, the classes there aren't the toughest in the world." Kurt smiled, nodding slightly. Around then the food came, without Kurt having realized they had ordered. "I took the liberty of ordering before we got here. I hope it's okay. I know you're very careful about what you put into your body." Kurt looked down at the extremely low calorie, low cholesterol, low _everything_ meal in front of him.

"It's...perfect, actually." Kurt said, smiling. He had to admit, he was surprised that Blaine had any idea of what he put into his body.

They ate in relative silence, making small talk here and there. Kurt noticed once or twice that Blaine would dance to the music that was playing before seemingly catching himself and stopping. It made the countertenor smile to see the motorcyclist's fun side.

"This has been a surprisingly good date." Kurt said as the dishes were cleared away. Blaine cocked an eyebrow, making Kurt flush. "Well, as first dates go, I mean, it went really well."

"I still can't believe a guy that's as gorgeous as you are is only on his very first date." Blaine commented, picking up the check before Kurt could even try. "It's fascinating, really. I don't understand how that's even remotely possible."

"I'm the only out gay guy in Lima."

"Does that mean there's a gay guy that's not out in Lima?"

"There are probably a few, yes. I refuse to believe I am the _only_ homosexual male in the entire city of Lima, Ohio."

"You're probably right. It's highly unlikely."

They were silent once more as they waited for the check to return with Blaine's change (Kurt hadn't missed the hundred-dollar bill Blaine had slipped in) and it was only when they were back in the car and on the way to Kurt's house that Blaine spoke again.

"So, since this wasn't an absolute disaster, is it alright if I ask you out again?" The dark-haired musician asked, smiling. Kurt nodded, smirking slightly at the other boy.

"That would be perfectly fine with me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Generic Disclaimer: Glee nor Klaine is mine. If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine.**

A/N: So, I think this is going to be the final chapter, but I might post an Epilogue or something, I dunno yet. I'm swamped with classwork. Anyway, this is an action-y one, except I fail at action, so this is what you get. :)

* * *

><p>"Um...Kurt? What are you doing in here?" Kurt looked up from the desk he was sitting at in the empty classroom, eyes wide and terrified.<p>

"Is he gone? Blaine, is he gone?"

"Is who gone? Kurt, what's wrong? Are you okay? What are you doing in Monsieur Fourier's classroom? Aren't you supposed to be in lunch right?"

"Oh God, he was here, Blaine. I saw him. He was in the cafeteria, and I can't go in there, Blaine, I just can't."

"Kurt, who did you see? Who's got you like this?"

"_Karofsky_."

* * *

><p>Blaine had heard about David Karofsky after he and Kurt's third date, from Kurt's father. Burt had told him about the football player's harassment and Kurt had later told him about what else the teen did. Hearing that Kurt had seen him in Dalton's cafeteria did no wonders for his temper.<p>

After storming (calmly, of course) out of Monsieur Fourier's empty classroom and into the cafeteria, he stomped over to his group of misfits and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Wes asked, looking alarmed at the short boy's actions."You took your meds today, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, Wes, thank you. Now I need you all to help me find a guy in a red and white jacket that has an M on it, okay?"

"Blaine, what's the big deal?" David began, shoving a forkful of tomato into his mouth. "Those aren't even our school colo—"

"Dammit, just do it!" Blaine yelled, effectively ending any argument the remaining boys could have provided.

Within seconds the twelve boys had scouted the entire cafeteria, and Karofsky was nowhere to be found.

"What's going on, Blaine? Why's it so important to find this dude?" Trent asked, panting slightly from the running around the huge cafeteria.

"He hurt Kurt! I won't let him get away with that!" The ten other boys were startled at the fury and passion in Blaine's eyes. They'd never, ever seen anything of the sort in the musician, and were, to be completely honest, scared.

"Right." Trent said, voice trembling as he did.

"Blaine!" Wes jogged up to him, putting a hand on David's shoulder to steady himself. "One of the guys saw some kid in a red and white jacket leave the caf about five minutes ago. He was headed toward the Art wing. Blaine, wait!"

It was a lost cause. The small but powerful musician was gone, racing down the hallways to the Art wing. _Left, left, right, up the stairs, left, right, right, down this corridor, left, _he coached himself, sprinting as fast as he could.

A flash of white, red, and yellow caught his eye from a corner, and his legs instantly pumped faster. _He's got Kurt. _Blaine was a one-man train at this point, barreling through the hallways as he rushed to get to where Kurt and Karofsky were.

"Let go of me, you Neanderthal!" Blaine turned immediately to his left at the sound of Kurt's voice. _I will not let him hurt you again._

"Kurt!" He called, skidding to a stop at Miss Harrison's art room. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Blaine! Blaine, thank God!"

"Who the hell's this? Another fairy?" Blaine's eyes lit with fire as he charged Karofsky, hurtling him into the wall.

"Don't you dare touch my boyfriend, you god forsaken prick." Blaine growled, picking up one of his steel-toed leather motorcycling boots and slamming it down on the football player's toe. Karofsky tried to shove him off, but Blaine dodged easily with his smaller height, and delivered a quick jab to the stomach and a knee to the crotch and then nose. "I swear to God, if you don't leave _right this minute_ I will call the police and have you arrested for assault."

"I haven't laid a finger on you, fairy." Karofsky spat, glaring intently at the tiny boy.

"No, but you laid a finger on him, and that, you closeted homophobe, is where you made the biggest mistake of your entire life. I am the son of one of the wealthiest families not only in Ohio, but in the nation, and I swear to whatever deity you worship, that if you do not leave right now, I will exhaust every last one of our connections until you are in prison for _at least _fifteen years. Do you understand me?"

"Whatever, dude. You're crazy." The football player struggled to his feet, glancing between Blaine and Kurt, and walked away, uttering one single, three-letter word in his wake that made Blaine want to bury an engraving knife into the back of his head.

"Thank you, Blaine. I...I didn't know what was going to happen to me. You probably saved my life." Kurt smiled, and Blaine saw the tears that had already fallen and were threatening to fall once more. On impulse, he took the taller boy into his arms, squeezing him closer.

"I will always protect you, Kurt. Always."


End file.
